Love, Pranks, and Complications
by CrimsonWila
Summary: Julie Stephens is in fourth year and dating, but when she breaks it off with him, she realizes it was actually for a certain Gryffindor she wasn't aware that she liked. But ex boyfriends can be VERY jealous. I own no one except Julie
1. Fred Killed Julie!

**One**

Julianna Stephens bounded down the stairs of her common room smiling and twirling around. Today was going to be an awesome day! She could feel it. The sun was shining, there was absolutely no rain clouds in sight, she didn't have any homework to do, _and_ the big Hogsmeade trip was in a couple hours. She was so ecstatic, she could hardly stand still. Not only that, but she was very confident about a little problem she had to take care of prior to all of the above: breaking up with her boyfriend.

Now normally, breaking up with the person you've been dating for three months wasn't a happy thought but for Julianna—better known as Julie—it was probably the best thought she'd had in weeks. She was no longer happy with him and after encouraging words from her friends, she realized there was no reason to keep dating him. So, the winter dance was coming up. She could just go with her friends; she didn't actually need a date for it.

She grinning, she hurried out of the Gryffindor common room and ran down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall, where she'd promised to meet her friends when 'Mione woke her up a half hour ago. She practically skipped inside, her long brown hair bouncing behind her, and slid into the seat between Ginny and Ron.

"Good morning!" she sing-songed.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and her mouth quirked up on one side. "Someone's happy," she remarked.

"Can't imagine why," George quipped from beside Hermione.

"Are you really that excited about breaking up with him?" the latter asked from her place across from Julie.

Julie nodded. "I am. I know it sounds mean but I just really don't want to be with him anymore. We no longer have fun and I don't like him like I used to…staying with him is just pointless."

"And the dance?" Fred asked from the other side of Ginny.

"I can go solo. Or with my mates." She looked around at them.

"That's good. Then when me and Ron show up without dates but our friends, no one will be suspicious," Harry said smiling.

"Of…"

"Of their inability to ask a girl out," Fred and George finished.

Everyone except Ron and Harry laughed. "Okay, that's not funny," Ron said only the tiniest bit annoyed. Harry threw a biscuit at George.

"Yes, it is," Julie and Fred said together.

"But only for us. You boys don't find anything funny," 'Mione said.

"Since when are you the Humor Queen of Britain?" Ron shot back.

"Actually, the Humor Queen would be Julie. After all, she's always helping your brothers with some prank." She looked pointedly across the table.

"And its always fun!" Julie laughed.

"Especially when it's Filch," George added.

"He's so easy to prank, it's like he's tricking himself," Fred put in.

"And blaming Peeves all the time is a snap," Julie finished.

"Not my point," Hermione said, but Ginny quickly changed the subject.

"So for the ball, are you boys going to help us look for gowns?" She glanced around at her brothers and Harry.

The four of them shook their heads. "Nope. We've already got dress robes anyway," Ron said.

"We were going to hit Zonko's," George said.

"Like hell you are," Julie said.

"What? Don't tell me you're becoming Hermione Jr." Fred looked aghast.

"Haha. No. But there is no way you are going without me!" Julie told him. "Not a chance!"

The twins laughed. "Alright, we'll wait for you," George caved.

"By coming shopping with us?" Hermione asked.

"No," they said as one.

"We'll go to Honeydukes instead," Harry suggested.

"We'll be shopping for a while," Ginny warned.

"Do you know how long we can take in a shop full of sugar?" Ron asked. When none of the girls answered, he said, "A very long time."

They all laughed.

"So, when are you going to do it, Julie?" Ginny asked. "Before Hogsmeade, after…during dinner…the night before the ball…when?"

It took Julie a minute to realize Ginny was talking about breaking up with her boyfriend but answered, "I'm not sure. It's going to be today, I know, but I'm not sure when."

"Why not now?" Fred asked. "That way you're not agonizing about it all day."

"Nice word, Fred," Hermione praised.

"I be pwacticing," Fred quipped in a baby's voice.

Hermione shot him a fake glare but otherwise didn't say anything.

Soon, breakfast was over and the seven of them were on their way back to the tower to get coats and scarves. England winter was never warm. They layered themselves with sweaters and jackets and Gryffindor scarves, and Fred slammed a hat on Julie's head causing her to fall over and step on his foot. He screamed like it was worse than it was which sent Hermione on for about most of the trip downstairs about how never to over exaggerate because then no one will believe you when the pain is really that horrible.

"I thought that rule only applied to lying," Julie said as they waited for McGonagall in the foyer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It can be applied to anything."

"It can if you're Hermione Granger," Harry said earning himself a whack on the arm from Hermione.

"Just be happy Fred didn't push Julie's head _through_ the hat," George said as Lee Jordan came up and they high-fived.

"Fred tried to kill Julie?" Lee asked, confused.

"And I almost succeeded," Fred said.

"Yeah, I was bawling on the ground by the time Hermione got it off," Julie played along, pulling the hat off as if to show a bruise.

"Oh yes, I can see the scar," Lee said pretending to look closely at the top of her head.

"Actually, that's all Harry," Julie said.

"And not something funny to laugh at," Harry said to Lee, even though he was laughing himself.

The next second, McGonagall came into view and started reciting the rules again, then let them go on their merry way with only the prefects as a chaperone. Julie got a glimpse of her boyfriend once or twice, but he was busy talking and she elected to wait until he was alone before she spoke to him. The closer it got to the time where she'd have to break up with him, the more nervous she got. By the time they reached the village, her stomach was spinning.


	2. Dress Shops and No Returns

**Two**

Fred, George, Lee, Harry, and Ron left them and the girls continued into one of the most expensive stores. They didn't actually expect to buy anything, but hey, they were shopping, why not put on a fashion show?

"Ooh, you have to try this on, Julie!" Ginny squealed coming out from behind a rack of gowns. She held a pale green one up. "I always love green dresses with brown hair!"

Julie laughed. "I think red and green go better, but I'll try it on if you do too. And 'Mione," she added as the third girl came into view holding a blue gown.

"Deal," Ginny agreed before filling Hermione in.

Julie laughed and took the dress before going to another one and picking out a long pink one and a dangerously short brown one. She cackled. If they weren't buying, why not?

Ten minutes later the three girls were in three different changing rooms side by side.

"Julie, get that green one on first!" Ginny called from her left.

"Then, you put the gold one on!" Hermione yelled to the girl from Julie's right.

"Fine! 'Mione, you do the red one."

"Okay."

Julie slipped out of her muggle clothes and into the long green dress. She zipped it up the back and looked at her reflection. It looked amazing! It had a low cut v-neck and a a halter strap around her neck. It was simple; with a sheer layer over the gown itself and it came with a wrap. But simple, looked good!

"Ready?" Hermione called.

"Yeah!" Ginny and Julie said together.

"Now!"

The three girls stepped out at once and instantly started gushing about each others gown. Hermione's was also simple, with a halter strap as well and a ripple of fabric down the front held by a diamond pin. Ginny's, however, was extremely stunning. It was strapless and the bodice was decorated with small intricate flowers. The skirt of the gown was long and flowing, worthy of any wedding.

"Merlin, Ginny!" Julie cried. "That looks amazing!"

Ginny twirled. "I know! I love it!"

"It the most beautiful gown I've ever seen!" Hermione said in awe.

"You look pretty hot, yourself," Ginny shot back and Hermione blushed.

"Just wait until Ron sees her," Julie said smirking.

Hermione slapped her. "I'm not buying it," she said.

"Oh yes you are! You both are! I'll give you my money if I have to!"

"Julie!" Hermione and Ginny chorused.

Julie held up a hand. "Don't say it. Now, back into the dressing rooms, this fashion show is not over. Just don't get rid of those gowns." She shoved them back inside their perspective rooms, grinning. Then she went into her's and slipped into the next dress. The pink one was pretty much like 'Mione's red one and Hermione didn't like her blue one, so they basically stayed in their rooms, except for Ginny who showed them the white one she'd grabbed. It looked amazing again...but like an actual wedding dress. So Hermione and Julie said no.

The brown one Julie really liked. It was short and the fabric was scrunched but it looked really good. She walked out to show Hermione and Ginny and they practically screamed at her to buy it. Julie laughed and spun once.

A whistle sounded from across the room. They all turned and Julie's heart sunk. It was her boyfriend, alone and heading straight for her. She tried not to grimace as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, love," he said. "Is that the gown you're buying?" He looked her up and down again.

Julie knew he meant it sweetly, but she didn't like it. "I don't know, Draco," she said to him. "I'm still looking around with my friends."

Draco Malfoy shot Ginny and Hermione a look but nodded. "You want me to stay? I can tell you what I like," he added pointedly.

She feigned a giggle. "No, it's okay. Go back to your friends. I'll meet you at Madame Pudifoot's in two hours?"

He nodded. "If you're sure." He kissed her again. "Love you."

She smiled painfully. "Love you, too." Then, thankfully, he left. She breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the door of her dressing room as if exhausted.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I thought you were breaking up with him," she said after she was sure he was long gone.

"I will," Julie said. "At the ice cream place. I just don't want to cause a scene." She straightened and faced her friends. "Now, let me see."

Hermione was dressed in a long orange gown with the seams and straps a pale gold. It was slimming and looked fabulous. Hermione even admitted she liked it more than the red one.

Ginny was in a blue dress now; it was strapless and had rhinestones embedded on the bodice. It lead into a full skirt and a wrap came with it. She twirled and spun but she liked the gold gown far more.

"Maybe we can do something," Julie said as they went to put their gowns away. She stopped Hermione from putting the orange one away and made sure Ginny kept the gold one, and then held the brown one for herself. "Oh, wait," she said suddenly. "Didn't you guys want to try this on?" She held the green dress up.

The others shook their heads. "Not any more," Ginny said. "But, come on, what's your idea?"

"Maybe we can get the sales lady to let u pay for the gowns in installments," Julie suggested as they headed for the counter.

"Like layaway?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ginny and Julie said.

"Well, it's the same thing. Muggles call it layaway."

"Oh, well then yes."

Ginny shrugged. "Never hurts to try."

But as the threesome came up to the register, a very odd thing happened. "Oh, don't worry about it," the sales clerk said. "Your gowns have already been paid for."

Julie blanched. "What? How? We just picked them out."

"Well, young Mr. Malfoy just asked me to put it on his tab. His mother is always in here. Just let me ring them up and then you're free to go." She reached for the dresses.

"But—"

Before she could finish, Ginny grabbed all three gowns and handed them over.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried and Julie sighed.

Ginny waved them off and then took the bags when the woman was done. She said a quick thank you and then shoved her friend out the door.

"Ginny, we can't do that!" Julie yelled. "I'm going to break up with him! We can't take advantage of him like that!"

"Why not? After the hell he put us through before he dated you and when you weren't looking, he owes us something."

"Ginny, that doesn't make what you did right," Hermione said.

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Oh well. It's done. And like the sign says—" She pointed to the window behind them. "No returns."

Julie and Hermione groaned. "Ginny!" But she just giggled and hurried off to Honeydukes.


	3. Getting Sugar and Breaking Up

**Three**

"So, when are you going to do it, mate?" Lee asked not long after the girls left them.

"Do what?" Fred asked, sitting on a bench outside the sweet store with the others.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know what."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do," George said. When Fred didn't answer, he went on. "When are you going to ask Julie out?"

Fred looked around and shushed his brother. "George..."

"Oh, I already checked. Soon-to-be-ex lover boy isn't around."

"Come on, Fred. We all know you've been dying to ask her out ever since she came to Hogwarts four years ago," Ron said.

"You shouldn't be talking, Ron. You still haven't asked out, 'Mione," Harry said.

"You shouldn't either," George said. "Mr. I'm-dying-to-ask-Ginny-but-am-more-afraid-than-Ron."

Harry kicked snow at him. "We're talking about Fred right now. Leave it at that," he said.

George held up his hands in fake surrender. "Fine. Fred now, you and Ron later."

Lee and Fred laughed before the former turned on the latter. "So, when?"

Fred sighed and gave in. "I don't know. I mean, I should give her time to get over him, right?"

"Hello? _She's_ breaking up with _him_. She's long over him," Lee pointed out.

"But still, isn't there some kind of dating rule or something?"

Ron shrugged. "Only a girl could answer that." He turned and waved Lavender Brown over. Panic swept through Fred. Was Ron about to open his big mouth?

"Hey, boys," Lavender said. "What can I do for you? Parvati and I are about to get manicures."

Ron waved a hand. "Just a quick question. If a girl breaks up with a guy, how long should another guy wait before asking her out?"

Lavender put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Hmm...The girl breaks up with the guy, you said?" Ron nodded. "Well, the unspoken rule is the new guy should wait at least a week, just to make sure the girl isn't really still in love with the first guy and to make sure the first guy doesn't beat up the new guy. Although...if the first guy has a temper, that might be unavoidable. Who are we talking about?" she asked.

"No one. Nothing. Just wondering. Thanks, Lavender," Ron said turning back to the guys.

Lavender looked a bit put off as Ron dismissed her but her desire to get her nails done immediately dissolved any possibility of lingering. Ron grinned at Fred when she was gone. "There you have it."

Fred gathered up a firm snowball and threw it at his brother. "Jackass," he muttered.

Ron and Harry just laughed.

"So, in one week, you'll make your move," George said.

Fred chuckled. "If I have the guts."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Mate, you're one of the gutsiest guys at the school, what with all the pranks we've pulled. I think you'll be fine by then." He clapped him on the back.

"Well, I hope so...Girls coming," he said abruptly. The five of them turned as one and were greeted by the girls coming up to them with three separate bags.

"Find something you like?" Lee asked.

Julie nodded. "Of course. You guys should see them!"

"Maybe we'll show you later, if you're in the mood for a short fashion show," Ginny quipped, eying Harry.

"How about we get loaded on sugar first?" George suggested, opening the door to Honeydukes.

They all piled in. "Why didn't you boys get some already?" Hermione asked.

"We, uh, we thought we'd be polite and wait for you," Ron stammered, earning himself a smile from Hermione.

Fred hit him over the head and the next hour was spent loading up on sugar and chocolate. Finally, to Fred's disappointment, Julie had to pull herself away. "I got to go," she told him. "There's something I finally need to take care of." She gave her bag to Ginny. "I'll meet you..."

"Back at the common room," Hermione said.

Julie nodded. "Kay. Bye." She waved.

"Good luck!" Fred called and she smiled.

George nudged him in the ribs. _This is it,_ he mouthed to him.

Julie walked into Madame Pudifoot's shaking from all her nerves. Now that it was actually the time to break up with Draco, she was overwhelmed with nerves. She saw him sitting in the corner with two hot coffees waiting and he waved her over. She took a deep breath and headed over, sitting in front of him without kissing him.

"Hey, Draco. How long have you been here?" she asked him, trying to work her way up to the breakup.

He shrugged. "Only five minutes." He handed her a coffee and she quickly downed half of it. "Love, are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

_Can't you make this easy?_ she thought miserably. "Um...Draco...I think you might want to stop calling me that," she said carefully.

Draco set down his own cup and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked slowly.

Julie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was getting harder by the second. "Draco,Ithinkweshouldbreakup," she said quickly.

He looked at her. "What?" he asked.

She grimaced. "What—you didn't hear, or what—are you serious?"

"The second one." His eyes narrowed.

She sighed. "Because...I just don't think we are good together anymore. I...you're really great and not what I expected considering how you were when we first met, but I think we should break up."

"How do you get breaking up from what you just said?"

"Draco, don't make this harder!" she pleaded.

"Julie, I don't understand," he said. "Is there someone else?"

"No!" she said.

"Then—"

"Draco, I just don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry." She stood and faced him one last time. "I really am." Then she turned and ran out of the coffeehouse.

Draco watched Julie go with rage in his head but grief in his heart. Had she really just broken up with? She was probably the first girl he's ever actually _truly _liked—loved, for that matter. And she broke up with him? No. No one breaks up with Draco Malfoy without a better reason. The rage he felt grew. And he _knew_ there was more to it than she was saying. There was another guy involved. And he vowed to find out who.

Julie ran all the way back to Hogwarts, not even stopping when she passed her friends half way there. She heard Ginny and Hermione call out to her, but she kept going, making it to the castle in record time. She bolted up the stairs and burst into the common room, almost running down Dean on the other side in her haste.

"Julie?" he said.

She ignored him and ran up to her room. Luckily, it was empty and she ran inside, and jumped on her bed. She closed the curtains and slipped under the covers. Yay, she was single! But why did she have this guilty feeling in her stomach?

"Julie! Julie!" Hermione said, following her into the room almost ten minutes later.

Julie felt someone jump on her legs. "Come on, Julie," Ginny said, shaking her. "Upsey daisy."

"Ginny..." she groaned.

"Nope. We're not leaving."

As if to emphasis her point, Hermione joined Ginny on the bed and bounced up and down until Julie sat up.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "You were so excited to end it this morning. What, do you still like him?"

"No. No!" Julie said forcefully. "I don't. But..."

"But..." Hermione prodded gently.

Julie sighed. "I don't know! I just...I feel guilty about breaking up with him. Are you supposed to feel guilty about breaking up with someone you know you're completely over?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't know. I've never broken up with someone I stopped liking before."

As if on cue, Parvati Patil entered and started putting her bags of clothes and accessories away.

"Hey, Parvati?" Ginny asked, turning to the girl.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" She hung a new robe up in her closet.

"We have a question. Okay, say a girl breaks up with a guy she no longer has a thing for. Is it normal for her to feel guilty?"

Parvati shrugged as Julie glared at Ginny. "Depends on why she broke up with him. Normally, if its just because she stopped liking him, then she shouldn't feel guilty. But if there was another reason—like she cheated on him or she likes someone else—then guilt is inevitable. Even if she likes someone else _and_ stopped liking the first guy." She suddenly looked alert. "Which one of you are we talking about?" Her eyes darted between the three of them.

"No one!" they said as one.

Parvati sighed and rolled her eyes. "So don't tell me. But, was I helpful, at least?"

Ginny looked at the other two. "I think so."

"Well, let me know." She put a new pair of shoes away, then waved and headed back downstairs.

"Was she helpful?" Hermione asked Julie.

Julie shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't cheat and I don't like anyone el—" She broke off when Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. Her eyes widened. "What?"

Hermione smirked and crossed her arms. "Liar."


	4. I Like It!

**Four**

Julie looked confused. "What do you mean? I'm not a liar!"

Ginny took on the same pose as 'Mione. "We know you like someone else. Just because you haven't said it, doesn't mean you don't."

"If I haven't said it, then how would you know?"

"You're not denying it," Hermione pointed out. "Besides, you only haven't said something because you've been in a relationship for months."

"But the eyes can tell a lot about how a person feels. And we know how you feel about a certain guy," Ginny put in.

Julie gave them a look. "Oh yeah? Then who is he?"

"Fred," Hermione and Ginny chorused.

Julie's mouth dropped open. "What? I do not like Fred!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell it to someone who will believe you," Ginny said.

"I'm serious! Fred's…Fred's…he's like a br…" She trailed off.

"See? You can't even say he's like a brother because you would never have a crush on your brother." Hermione looked triumphant.

"Bu—"

"Now the next phase is getting them together," Ginny said to herself but Hermione agreed anyway.

"The dance?" she suggested.

Julie looked back and forth between them as they tried to plan her 'date' with Fred. "Hermione," she whined. "I thought you were the one who didn't meddle."

Hermione shrugged. "If I can get you a date with someone better than Malfoy and who you've liked for a while, then meddle I shall."

She sighed. "Ginny?" she tried but immediately knew it was futile. Ginny was already well on her way to helping Hermione. And Julie was still trying to convince herself she didn't like Fred. She failed miserably.

"Just don't tell anyone," she ordered, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. Ginny and Hermione leapt up with her.

"Agreed," Hermione said.

"We tell no one."

"Good. Now, let's go see if the boys want some lunch because I am starving." Julie took the girls by their arms and steered them toward the staircase. When they came into view, Fred and Harry instantly rushed over to them.

"Julie, are you alright?" Fred asked her, worried.

A shiver ran up her spine but she suppressed it. She smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just…breaking up with someone is never easy…no matter how happy I am that it's over," she added.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, look on the bright side. Now, you can prank the hell out of him!"

She laughed.

"And I think we have the perfect scheme," George put in, walking forward and rubbing his hands.

"Why don't we talk about this scheme over lunch, then?" Julie suggested.

"What, no fashion show?" Lee asked, pouting.

"Later," Hermione said. "Let's go."

They were all halfway out the door before Julie realized something. "Hang on. Where are Ginny and Harry?"

Fred laughed and pointed back inside. "Harry's finally executing a plan all his own," he said.

Julie turned and saw Harry say something, making Ginny blush. A moment later, he bent and kissed her and the others hurried out of the room to give them privacy.

"And it only took them how long?" Julie remarked to Ron as they started downstairs.

"Okay, so here's our plan," Fred said to Julie from where he sat across from her.

"Crabbe and Goyle are always with Malfoy," George said, "so we'll have to get rid of them first."

"I'm thinking a Bat Bogey Hex that will send them straight to the hospital wing."

"Then, we shove Malfoy into a broom closet under Harry's dad's cloak and cast the _Avis_ and the _Oppungo _charms on him."

"He'll will be screaming and bleeding for hours!"

The twins laughed.

"One," Hermione interjected firmly, "causing bodily harm to another student is going further than just a prank. And two: did you get that from a Hitchcock movie or something?"

Julie, Fred and George blinked. "Who?" they asked.

She shook her head. "Forget it. And forget that 'prank'."

Julie fake glared at her. "Nice air quotes, Mi."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

By the time Ginny and Harry arrived at lunch, it was halfway over and Lee, Fred, and George had left to get in a game of Quidditch. Ron had stayed behind to wait for Harry, but then when Harry came, Ginny insisted on going to the pitch with them to even out the teams. Which left Julie and Hermione oh so very alone.

"Hmmm, maybe we should take up Quidditch," Julie commented.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I hate heights."

"Me too," Julie said giggling.

They finished their lunch quickly and then elected to go out and watch the boys and Ginny play. They hurried from the Great Hall…and ran headfirst into three Slytherins: Crabbe, Goyle…and Draco—er, Malfoy.

"Ah, dear Julie, my apologies," Malfoy said, giving her his infamous smirk.

"No worries. Well, I'll be seeing ya," Julie said quickly, grabbing Hermione's hand and yanking her down the hall and out onto the grounds.

"Um…can I have my arm back while its still connected to my body?" Hermione asked after a few minutes.

"What? Oh." Julie released her. "Sorry. I just…didn't expect to see him so soon."

"You mean, since we go to the same school?" Hermione quipped.

Julie sighed. "If I'm that nervous around him, maybe I'm not even ready to prank him yet."

Hermione slung an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, you only feel that way because the break up was a couple hours ago," she told her. "It'll take some getting used to…being around him and not being together. You'll be pranking him against my wishes in no time," she assured her. "And maybe this time next week, you'll even have Fred to protect you."

Julie laughed. "Shut up."

They walked to the Quidditch pitch and climbed up to the seats around it, sitting where the Gryffindors normally sat. All the other seats were bare, so the two girls had a lot of room to stretch and lie back. Julie leaned against the seats behind her and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked out to the pitch to watch the game—

And immediately felt that breath stop in her throat.

Out in the air, on Fred's team and flirting with him to no end, was Angelina Johnson. She was a sweet girl and Julie loved her to death…but she was flirting with Fred!

Hermione seemed to notice the girl at the same time Julie did and instantly leaned over.

"Julie, I know that look. It's the same look you had whenever some girl flirted with Malfoy. Relax. Its just Angelina," she whispered.

Julie nodded. "I know. I…I'm fine."

"Sure. You say you don't like him, and lo and behold…" She motioned to Julie's stunned expression.

Julie batted her hand away and shot her a look. "I'm fine," she repeated and crossed her arms, facing the game again.

Hermione shrugged and followed suit. "Alright. But when he asks you out and not her, beware of a major 'I told you so'."

Fred tried to refrain from grinning to widely when he saw Julie come onto the field. He tried waving to her but her back was turned so she didn't see. And then he didn't get a chance because Angelina came up and started chatting his ear up mid-air.

A little while ago, her and Katie had come to join them, to get in practice and just for the fun of it. And he liked them; they were nice. But he wasn't interested in them like _that_. He _used_ to like Angelina but he'd been over her for a long time. And now that Julie was single, he was more than ready to move past her.

Except he couldn't seem to work up the courage to ask Julie out. By the time a week was over, he might have the guts, but it's been four years. He wasn't sure if he'd ever have the guts.

He jolted back to reality when Julie called out to him and he just barely noticed the bludger heading his way. He dodged and spun under his broom, holding on and coming back to a sitting position uninjured. Angelina gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she said. "Maybe we should go back to focusing on the game," she suggested and flew off.

He rolled his eyes. _Why'd you think I tuned you out?_ he thought to himself, before going in the opposite direction. The only good thing about this was the fact that it was Katie, not Angelina, who was on his team because Ron had called Angelina the moment she'd joined the game. After all, she was one of the best Chasers.

The game went on particularly well. It was funny watching Ginny and Harry play Seeker against each other because they were now a couple, and Harry kept trying to let her win. Of course, she wouldn't allow that so finally, Fred and George—also on opposite teams—flew up to them and gave them a very stern lecture about arguing on brooms. Fred, of course, was McGonagall while George took the more likely approach of Madame Hooch. In the end, both were blushing like crazy, until Ginny caught the Snitch which was hovering by Harry's ear.

They all packed it in and Julie and Hermione ventured down to the pitch to congratulate the winners and joke the losers. Fred, luckily, was on the winning team, and she instantly went over to him while he put his broom and stuff away.

"So," she said quietly, making sure no one else heard. "I say we play a little prank on the losers. What do you think? George and Lee will never know what hit them."

He smirked and turned to her, arms crossed. "What did you have in mind?"

She waved him closer and whispered something in his ear. He tried not to shiver as her warm breath soothed his freezing ear. When she pulled back, he grinned.

"I like it!"


End file.
